Shadow
Shadow is a character in the game Arkham Asylum: Fright For All and was created by Pikachu4807. Her love interest is Jonathan Crane. Backstory Not much is known about Shadow, but it is said that she was trained by the Joker, as well as another person who influenced her to not be broken by 'the weakling humans' of Gotham. She was an orphan in Gotham, residing with the animals in the forests. Soon, a tragic accident happened when a child was murdered by the animals, when the child was going to harm Shadow. After some time, the Joker and Harley took Shadow in and trained her. In Game Abilities Terror Hallucinations- Create hallucinations that cripple your victim for a short amount of time. Panic Attack- Have the victim panic and damage themselves. Orbs- Increase fear attacks by 35%, damages victims with immense power. Axe- Swing your axe, launching yourself at enemies. Spark of Destruction- Destroy everything in your path with this ability. Partnered With Jonathan Crane Terror In Sight-''' Combine abilites to completely terrorize the victim, quickly draining their health. 'Electric Scythe-' Your Spark Of Destruction and Crane's Scythe Swing combine to do massive damage. 'Double Duo Slash-' Slash together with your axe and Crane's scythe. Relationships '''Jonathan Crane- "We'll see this city in fear, caged up or not." Shadow and Crane have a very close friendship, being that they both have the capability to have the possession of terrorizing others. While Jonathan likes Shadow and respects her deeply, he knows that her power will grow greater, and Shadow will become more dangerous. He see's a certain 'spark' in her that only the people close to her can see. To Crane, Shadow is a kind person with a dark personality. Joker- "Do you actually believe that Batman can take us down? With you, we'll destroy him." The Joker has trained Shadow to a level of where he is actually intimidated by her, especially because the one of who she worked with before. He is actually jealous of Crane because of how close he is with Shadow. However, the Joker cares for Shadow, claiming that she is one of the best assassin's he's ever had. Batman- "You murdered so many, and now you terrorize them? You're just as pathetic as everyone else." The Caped Crusader knows what Shadow is capable of, and he knows what she has done to the people of Gotham. Murder and torture, she's something that has to be locked up in Arkham forever. Batman isn't fond of how Shadow is befriending so many inmates, which could lead to trouble. Gallery Screenshot 2014-05-06 at 2.00.45 PM.png|Credit by PrinceOfRedRoses and Rinmaru for creating the features for the game. Screenshot 2014-05-06 at 3.01.39 PM.png|More credit to PrinceOfRedRoses and Rinmaru for creating the features and art. Screenshot 2014-05-06 at 4.49.31 PM.png|Working for The Dark Master...... Screenshot 2014-05-09 at 7.55.50 PM.png|Credit to gen.8 for the chibi form! Screenshot 2014-05-09 at 7.56.25 PM.png Screenshot 2014-05-19 at 5.14.07 PM.png|Avatar form. Made with TekTek Dream Avatar. Category:Pikachu4807's Fan Stuff Category:Pikachu4807's Fanon Characters Category:Arkham Asylum: Fright For All Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Females